Bahamas, Enredos, Amores y una Boda
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: Scorpius se casará con Rose en las Bahamas , podrá Lily hacer algo , antes de que sea tarde? soy mala con los Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Lily P.O.V

Hoy no puede ser un peor día…. ¿Saben por qué? , por el simple hecho de que hoy viajamos a las Bahamas, sinceramente, sí fuese un viaje normal, no me molestaría la idea, me encanta la playa, que el sonido del mar me relaje y el recostarme en la arena para tomar el sol con una bebida tropical a mi lado, hacen parte de lo que para mí serían las vacaciones perfectas, pero estas vacaciones no llegaran a ser remotamente así, y todo por culpa de mi prima Rose, todo empezó con unas vacaciones "Normales" de familia, hasta que el idiota de su novio, le pidió matrimonio hace 2 noches, y al parecer no pueden esperar ni un segundo más, el uno sin el otro, o tal vez Rose simplemente convenció al idiota de Malfoy y este no se pudo negar , entonces decidieron tener su boda, al final de las vacaciones, al lado del mar con hermoso atardecer, cabe aclarar que estoy TOTALMENTE en contra de esto, Malfoy es un verdadero idiota, no hay palabra que le describa mejor, realmente no se qué le ve Rose, como para querer casarse con él, y aunque ella no sea exactamente mi prima favorita, no le desearía nuca que se casara con Malfoy, ¿Por qué? Pues porque es la clase de cretino que se cree mejor que todos, además de jactarse de ser sangre pura y pertenecer a la "Honorable" familia Malfoy, no lo voy a negar , es lindo, es guapo, es sexy, pero eso no le quita lo cretino y lo idiota que puede llegar a ser , en fin, mi hogar es un caos total, todos están como locos intentando planear la boda, Rose tiene suerte de que tía Hermione y mi madre hayan tomado el mando de su boda, por qué si no lo hubiesen hecho, solo Merlín sabe en qué clase de desastre terminaría esa boda, a lo mejor mi "adorada" prima se arrancaría el cabello si algo saliese mal, en todo caso en menos de dos días, mi madre y mi tía (o como a mí me gusta llamarles las Mujeres maravilla) lograron encontrar el vestido de ensueño de Rose, también los vestidos de las damas de Honor ( a las cuales pertenezco, por desgracia), el principal reto con estos vestidos era el hecho de que no fuesen tan largos como para que se arrastraran en la arena, pero tampoco muy cortos, por lo que el evento requería de elegancia y sobriedad, aunque solo nuestra familia y la de Malfoy asistiese, así que las mujeres maravilla decidieron que llevaríamos vestidos hasta la rodilla, de color verde pálido, puesto que es el color favorito de Malfoy ( no sé si importe, pero el verde es el color que menos me gusta, no va con mi cabello color rojo fuego, pero en fin, yo solo me conformo con seguir reglas) tendríamos el cabello suelto, con unas pequeñas ondas al final de cada mechón, nuestro maquillaje sería algo muy natural, casi indetectable, podría decirse que me gusta la forma en la que estaré vestida, si no fuese porque el vestido es color verde y tenemos que ir descalzas , por último llevaremos ramos de rosas rojas y rosas azul pálido, todo por petición de Rose, si hubiese sido mi elección, yo habría escogido Lirios, son hermosos, simples y sobrios, pero la princesita de la familia quería exuberantes rosas rojas y azules, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de los vestidos de las damas de honor, lo gracioso es el vestido de Rose, se podría describir fácilmente para mí en dos palabras : ENORME y RIDICULO, si lo sé, no es mi boda, pero es que el gusto de Rose es horrible, su vestido parece un pastel gigante y tiene demasiados cristales bordados para mi gusto, es como si la perfecta princesa y yo fuésemos polos totalmente opuestos, sinceramente no me sorprende, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts éramos diferentes, ella la princesa de Gryffindor y yo la oveja negra de la familia que acabó en Slytherin, porque he sido la única de la familia en quedar en Slytherin , desde hace miles de años, es más, si no estoy mal, he sido la única en la historia de la familia, pero bueno, me gustó haber estado en Slytherin, la verdad es que no es tan malo como todos le pintan, es como una gran familia donde se protegen los unos a los otros, puesto que como todas la casas nos odian, solo podemos recurrir a uno de los nuestros en momentos de necesidad, y aunque mi familia al inicio no lo tomó nada bien, con el pasar del tiempo lo superaron, sobre todo después de que Albus, Rose y Scorpius se volvieron el nuevo trío dorado de Hogwarts, sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo esos tres se volvieron amigos, estando en diferentes casas , ya saben a lo que me refiero, Scorpius estaba en Slytherin mientras que Rose y Albus estaban en Gryffindor, se supondría que se odiarían a muerte, pero en lugar de eso se volvieron mejores amigos, y así una cosa llevó a la otra, y en este momento, debo levantarme para abordar un avión que me llevará a la boda de dos de los miembros de ese trío además de llevarme también a las peores dos semanas de mi vida, creo que lo único que lo hace mejor que es que también irán tía luna, tío Rolf y los gemelos, Lyssander y Lorcan, vale aclarar que son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, además de mi mejor amiga Emma, quien también asistirá, se podría decir que somos nuestro propio cuarteto dorado, en todo caso, ya debería levantarme, si no estoy bañada, vestida y arreglada en menos de quince min mi madre, mi tía y Rose subirán a matarme, así que tomo una ducha en menos de cinco minutos y en menos de diez ya estoy vestida, me he decidido por usar lo que siempre uso, una camisa a cuadros (tipo leñador xD) color Rojo y unos Pantalones cortos de jean, que van por encima de mi rodilla casi hasta llegar a mis muslos, además de un hermoso par de los mejor zapatos del mundo, unos converse rojos, ( Regalo de Teddy por mi cumpleaños), con el poco de tiempo que me queda, trato de empacar algunas cosas que olvidé guardar y como es normal, mi maleta no quiere cerrar , así que tomo mi varita y con algo de magia, mi maleta por fin se cierra, la saco de mi habitación y grito:

"¡ JAMES, AYUDAME A BAJAR MI EQUIPAJE, NO PUEDO SOLA!"

Al parecer nadie me escucha, a excepción de cierto rubio hurón oxigenado que dice:

"Potter, como es que no puedes con esa pequeña maleta, cuando eres toda un Auror"

Era verdad, como es que no podía con una pequeña maleta y me había graduado de la academia de Aurores?, no me iba a dejar del idiota de Malfoy pero justo cuando le iba a gritar que se largara de mi vista, subió mi padre, quien adivinando lo que iba a pasar, sonrío y dijo:

"Lils tu madre te necesita urgentemente, ¿Por qué no bajas y le dejas tú maleta a Scorpius para que la lleve hasta el recibidor?, seguro no le molestará"

Y con una enorme sonrisa deje mi maleta en el suelo y de la forma más educada posible dije:

"Hurón podrías por favor bajar mi equipaje, al parecer mi madre me necesita"

Y sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, baje corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarme con un neurótico trío de mujeres, compuesto por las mujeres maravilla y Rosalie Weasley, estaban enloqueciendo porque al parecer las rosas que Rose quería no sobrevivirían al calor de las Bahamas, la princesa estaba llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que mi inteligente madre, propuso el hecho de que las Rosas llegasen el día de la boda por medio de un traslador, y así no tendrían que aguantar por mucho tiempo el calor de las hermosas playas, y una vez más mamá había salvado el día (Como siempre) y ahora Rose había dejado de llorar, siempre había sido una niña caprichosa y consentida, por eso nunca me ha agradado.

Dejando el drama atrás, decidí ir comer algo, pero cuando entré a la concina se me quitaron las ganas de comer, porque mis tres mejor amigos en el mundo estaban sentados en la mesa, la felicidad me embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo no les veía a los tres juntos, y esta vez tendría la oportunidad de pasar con ellos dos semanas completas, al menos había algo bueno de esa estúpida boda, cuando terminé de saludar a mis amigos, iba a comer algo, pero entró el hurón oxigenado diciendo que era tiempo de irnos, la verdad nunca le había odiado tanto, ahora tendré que esperar hasta llegar a estúpido hotel, para poder comer, pero bueno, intentaré disfrutar estas tontas vacaciones al máximo.

Bueno, he aquí, una nueva historia, realmente espero que les guste, y si…. Sé que debería estar tratando de escribir " La perdición de Lily " pero es que simplemente no me he logrado inspirar, no sé qué ocurre, en fin, ojalá les guste y me den reviews :3 , los espero con ansia :P y sería bueno saber si quisieran que continuara esta historia :)

Nos Leemos pronto.

~ Sophie


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El hotel se encontraba justo a la orilla del mar, tenía una vista increíble, además de ser hermoso y excesivamente elegante ( tal y cómo había solicitado la princesa caprichosa), al llegar nos registramos, pero al parecer Rose " Accidentalmente" había olvidado reservar mi habitación y la de Emma, por lo que mientras lograban encontrar alguna habitación para nosotras, los demás subieron a sus cuartos para refrescarse, mientras que a Em y a mí nos tocó esperar en el vestíbulo, estaba muerta del hambre, no había podido comer antes de salir por culpa del estúpido Malfoy, sinceramente no sé cómo es que Rose ha decidido casarse con semejante idiota, no es que Rose fuese una gran persona pero tampoco merecía a alguien como Malfoy, si lo pensaba bien NADIE merecía a alguien como él, quería seguir pensando en lo idiota que era Scorpius, pero Emma me ha sacado de mis pensamientos diciendo:

" Scorpius y Rose hacen una gran pareja, verdad que si?"

Mis ojos se abren tanto que parece que se saldrán de su lugar, como rayos se le ocurre decir semejante barbaridad, y gracias a la indignación que siento las palabras simplemente brotan de mi boca sin permiso alguno solo para decir:

"Claro que NO hacen buena pareja, MALFOY es un idiota y Rose es una presumida y caprichosa princesita, aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor y si se merecen el uno al otro"

Emma se limita a sonreír y decir:

"siempre te ha gustado Malfoy, deberías aceptarlo, y ponerte en acción, puesto que solo te quedan quince días para evitar, que se case con la chica equivocada"

Lily está tan roja como un tomate, como era posible que su mejor amiga dijera semejante improperio, a ella nunca le gustaría aquel hurón oxigenado, solo sobre su maldito cadáver aceptaría que le gustaba… un momento ¿Acaso había dicho aceptar que le gustaba? A ella no le gustaba ¿Verdad? Es más estaba segura de que le detestaba o quizás no era odio, ¿quizás era afecto? Claro que no, en todo caso debía sacarse de la mente cualquier pensamiento que le guiase a pensar que sentía algo por él, ¡Por Merlín! El se iba a casar con su prima en menos de veinte días, simplemente no se podía permitir, aquellos pensamientos, debía esconderlos en el rincón más recóndito de su cabeza y no volverlos a sacar NUNCA de ahí, pero todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el causante de ellas, ahí estaba aquel rubio de ojos grises que la había puesto en una encrucijada, mirándola de una manera un poco extraña, a ella y a su amiga, quizás les había escuchado hablar sobre él, pero no dijo más que :

"Rosalie les está buscando, necesita que se prueben los vestidos por última vez"

Y diciendo esto con su voz algo perturbada, se dio la vuelta y se fue, cruzando en vestíbulo, con un paso firme y decidido.

Emma por su parte no se dejo amedrentar por el suceso, y continuo con la charla como si nada hubiese pasado:

"Escúchame bien LILY LUNA POTTER, bien sabes tú que estás perdidamente enamorada de aquel Rubio, así no lo quieras admitir, lo sabes, así que vas a tener que pensar bien en cómo vas a lograr que SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY se fije en ti…"

Pero Emma no alcanzó a terminar puesto que Lily puso su mano encima de su boca y dijo:

"Cállate de una buena vez Emma, que no te has dado cuenta que posiblemente Malfoy nos haya escuchado y por eso tenía cara de estar perturbado, Además a mi no me gusta el y mucho menos podría llegar a enamorarme de alguien tan narcisista como lo es él"

Su mejor amiga iba a replicarle, pero un agudo grito interrumpió el intento de la castaña; Rose corría hacía ellas con cara de disgusto y gritando tantas cosas a la vez que apenas si se le podía entender, además de que con su escándalo estaba llamado la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el amplio y elegante vestíbulo del hotel, para cuando por fin llego hasta donde estaban las Slytherin ya no tenía aire, así que debió parar de gritar un momento y tomar algo de aire, cuando se recuperó gritó :

"Que Rayos creen que hacen aquí sentadas disfrutando del hotel, cuando las necesito arriba probándose los ¡MALDITOS vestidos!"

Una sensación de ira mezclada con celos y rabia invadió a Lily, las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca como si las vomitase:

"¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ROSE! ME VALE QUE NECESITES QUE NOS PROBEMOS LOS HORRIBLES VESTIDOS PARA TU ESTÚPIDA BODA, POR TU CULPA EM Y YO NO TENEMOS HABITACIÓN Y TIENES LA OSADÍA DE VENIR Y PEDIRNOS AYUDA? DEJA DE SER TAN SINICA ROSALIE!"

Después de esto todo pasó tan rápido que apenas si me di cuenta, traté de darme la vuelta y huir, pero Rose me agarró del brazo y me haló hacía ella, para que justo después me soltase y me diera una buena bofetada en la mejilla derecha y me dijera en el tono más calmado del mundo:

"siempre has tenido celos de mi, vale, lo entiendo pero compórtate de una buena vez, ya es suficiente la vergüenza que has hecho pasar a la familia durante años, así que ponte hielo en esa mejilla y cuando estés lista subes a probarte el maldito vestido"

Después se marchó lenta y calmadamente a través del vestíbulo, sin importarle mucho las miradas de las demás personas.

Quiso responderle, decirle que la odiaba, que desearía nunca haber sido su prima y que desearía nunca haber nacido en esa familia, pero unas gruesas lágrimas nublaron su vista y su mente, además de que realmente ella nunca desearía eso, a pesar de todo quería Rose y a su familia, incluso cuando fueron crueles con ella por haber quedado en Slytherin, tampoco se arrepentía de haber quedado ahí, gracias a eso había conocido a Emma Zabini, aquella chica de tez morena y cabello castaño que más tarde se convertiría en su mejor amiga además de haber hecho muchos otros amigos ahí, así que mientras las lágrimas surcaban su delicado rostro, corrió hacía la playa, para poder desahogarse tranquila, ahí nadie la molestaría y el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la playa la calmaría así como cuando en Hogwarts el sonido del chocar del agua contra las ventanas de la sala común de Slytherin le calmaba, cuando estaba triste; al llegar a la playa se dejo caer en la arena, realmente no le importaba si su ropa se llenaba de arena o si su cabello se estropeaba aún mas, no le importaba nada, se sentía derrotada, una vez más era Rose la que ganaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre sería así, sinceramente nunca le había importado pero esta vez Rose tenía algo que, en verdad deseaba, algo que no se daría el lujo de perder, y así entre sus lágrimas y el sonido de las olas, se había quedado profundamente dormida, en la mitad de la playa.

Bueno heme aquí xD con otro capítulo de esta historia que salió de la nada, quiero dejar claro que no he abandonado mi otro Fic , es solo que no he podido inspirar, si de pronto tienen ideas para el Fic "La perdición de Lily", me gustaría que me las dijeran …. Bueno, en fin gracias por Leer :3

Nos leemos pronto

~Sophie


	3. Chapter 3

_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••_•••

_**Capítulo 3**_

**Scorpius P.O.V**

De verdad que ver a Potter en las mañanas me pone de mal humor, ¿Que acaso ella no se puede cargar su propio equipaje siendo una "Auror" ya graduada? la repuesta a esto es simple: **CLARO **QUE NO; Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts Potter siempre conseguía a alguien que hiciera las cosas por ella, siempre algún chico cegado por su belleza , le cargaba el baúl hasta el tren, o llevaban la jaula de lechuza, porque Potter era la princesa de Slytherin, Consentida y caprichosa pero no como Rose, debía reconocerlo, Potter tenía estilo, y la habilidad de manejar a los otros a su antojo, como toda una Slytherin, tal vez si no fuese tan molesta , se estaría casando con ella en este momento y no con Rose, no deben mal interpretar esto, yo creo que amo a Rosalie, es solo que Rose siempre va a ser una Gryffindor, sangre impura, no es que él se fijase en eso, pero sus abuelos y sus padres ( aunque no tanto como sus abuelos) si lo hacían, y sí se ponía a analizar las cosas de esa manera, obviamente Potter era la mejor elección, su sangre no era tan impura como la Rose y ella era una Slytherin, y poseía todas las mejores cualidades de su casa, tenía clase, era hermosa, no se rebajaba a pelear con alguien que no lo mereciese( solo peleaba con Malfoy ), pero había un gran inconveniente, nunca tendría algo con Potter porque simplemente la pelirroja le odiaba, sabía bien que Potter preferiría ser besada por un dementor que por él, no es que le importase, ni loco estaría con Lily, a pesar de ser la perfecta Slytherin y de sangre, más limpia que Rose,(además de ser más linda que ella) NUNCA tendría algo con ella, era demasiado molesta, no la soportaba, era realmente inmadura y disfrutaba de hacer bromas todo el día a quien se le cruzara por el camino, no había madurado y no había señal alguna que demostrara lo contrario, solo jugaba con los chicos y los desechaba sin la menor pena, pero Rose…. Rosalie era madura, seria, sobria, aunque bastante caprichosa y consentida, capaz de hacer un berrinche si no obtenía lo que deseaba en el momento que lo pedía, pero estos defectos eran realmente opacados por su inteligencia y su belleza, y aunque no fuese tan linda como lo era Potter, debía admitir que Rose era realmente bella, una digna esposa para un Malfoy; aún no estaba seguro de el porqué de su proposición de matrimonio, es verdad que Rosalie sería una digna esposa de un Malfoy pero….. ¿La amaba? ¿En verdad estaba seguro de pasar el resto de sus días con Rose? Estaba confundido, no sabía si la amaba o no, si quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella o no, su cabeza era un lio, del que gracias a una "Crisis por las flores" pudo escapar, estaba bajando el equipaje de Potter cuando escuchó que Rose estaba gritan histéricamente porque al parecer las horribles rosas que Rose pidió no llegaran vivas a la ceremonia por el calor, por Merlín que alguien nos ayude, si alguien no lo arregla Rosalie nos matará a todos, por suerte la madre Potter ha tenido una excelente idea, que sinceramente no reparo en escuchar, solo sé que Rose se ha calmado y ha dejado de gritar, será un largo viaje ….. Seguro que se la pasará hablando banalidades acerca de la boda a veces pienso que es un robot sin alma..… pero aún así creo que le quiero.

_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••

Cuando por fin aterrizó el avión lo primero que hice fue huir de Rose, tal como lo predije, Rose se la pasó hablando de estupideces, estaba neurótica, además me reclamó por bajar la maleta de Potter, se puso celosa solo por eso, tardé casi veinte minutos en convencerla del hecho de que su tío Harry me obligó a hacerlo, ella sabe que no me llevo exactamente bien con su prima y aún así me armó una escena de celos, ojalá se acabara rápido esta estúpida boda, ya no soporto a Rosalie, lo único que quiero es huir de ella, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, el viaje del aeropuerto al hotel siete estrellas que pidió Rosie fue normal, el infierno se empezó a desatar cuando llegamos, al parecer la habitación de Potter y su mejor amiga Emma no estaba reservada, estoy seguro de que Rosie "olvidó" hacerlo ( inserte tono de sarcasmo aquí ) digamos que Lily no es la prima favorita de Rose y su mejor amiga no es del total agrado de ella tampoco, no sé por qué Rosalie siempre tiene que complicar todo, al final decidieron que los demás subiríamos a descansar a las habitaciones mientras solucionaban lo de la habitación de Lily y su amiga; Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación Rosie me llamó, con una paciencia enorme, me giré, caminé hacia ella, y dije:

" Dime, ¿que necesitas Rosie? "

Me miró casi suplicante, sabía que estaba cansado de ella, y aún así me dijo:

" Scor … mi madre ha tenido una maravillosa idea, ha dicho que las demás de honor se deben medir los vestidos en este momento para que esté todo listo"

Estaba a punto de gritarle que me dejase en paz, que no la soporta a ni un minuto más, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me besó, la tome de la cintura para acercarla a mí, su falda era tan corta que podía casi tocar la suave piel de sus perfectamente redondos y duros Glúteos, debería ser un delito usar faldas como aquellas, para torturar mi mente, besaba bien no lo voy a negar, pero siempre había sentido como si faltase algo en esos besos, aún así, el gran Scorpius Malfoy nunca se ha negado a recibir un beso, menos aún de la bella Rosalie, aquel beso fue suficiente para calmar mi enojo, cuando por fin nos separamos, aún con las respiraciones entre cortadas, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

" hazme un favor si? Te lo recompensaré bien"

Y cuando dijo esto, su mano bajó lentamente hasta mi entrepierna y acarició lentamente mi miembro, casi pierdo la cabeza, sentí que mi miembro se empezaba a endurecer, a la vez que una especie de calor me embargaba, estuve a punto de arrastrarla a mi habitación y hacerla mía como tantas veces lo había sido, pero no me dejó hacerlo, simplemente dijo:

" busca a Lily y a Emma, diles que suban a medirse los vestidos en este instante, luego tendremos tiempo para divertimos "

habiendo dicho esto se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia su puerta, mientras lo hacía se le calló un pequeño papel, agachó lentamente para recogerlo, mientras me daba una privilegiada vista de su trasero, gracias a esa condenadamente corta falda, tenía una latente erección y ahora debía bajar a encontrar a Potter, caminé por el corredor, ¿Cómo se supondría que encontrara a Potter, sino recordaba cómo estaba vestida? Intente recordarlo, pero aquel encuentro con Rose me había dejado un poco atontado, aún así logré recordarlo, esta mañana al encontrarla en las escaleras Potter traía un lindo vestido azul índigo, le daba a las rodillas, se veía realmente angelical con él, debía admitirlo, Potter era realmente bonita y aunque varias veces había fantaseado con los rojos labios de Lily, tenía a su disposición los de Rose, igual de buenos y más experimentados, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿ A que sabrán esos hermosos labios rojos, de los que es dueña la menor de los Potter? No podía darse el lujo de responder esta pregunta, puesto que no podía besarla, por dos simples razones, la primera, se casaría con Rose en menos de diez días, y la segunda Lily nunca le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente como para poder probar aquellos provocativos labios rojos, volviendo otra vez al asunto de encontrar a Potter y a su amiga, trato de recordar en que esquina debo doblar para llegar al vestíbulo, pero cuando logro recordarlo, escucho algunos susurros de unas voces conocidas, aquellos apenas audible sonidos provenían de Potter y su amiga, sentadas en la mesa más escondida y alejada del vestíbulo, tengo dos opciones, quedarme detrás de esta pared y escuchar de que hablan, haber si dicen algo interesante, y la segunda es salir y decirles sobre los vestidos y no escuchar nada, sí, creo que me quedaré aquí para escucharlas, a lo mejor hablan sobre algo que me importe, así que me acerqué más a la pared y empecé a escuchar a la mejor amiga de Potter decir :

" Scorpius y Rose hacen una gran pareja, verdad que si?"

Claro que hacemos una buena pareja, alcancé a pensar antes de que Potter, abriera descomunalmente sus ojos, se pusiera roja y dijera:

"Claro que **NO** hacen buena pareja, **MALFOY** es un idiota y Rose es una presumida y caprichosa princesita, aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor y si se merecen el uno al otro"

Auch, bien sabía yo, que no era del agrado de Potter, pero no al punto de que considerase que merecía a una princesa caprichosa como lo era Rose, y aunque sabía que a mi adorada novia no le caía muy bien Potter, creía que la Slytherin adoraba a su prima, solo esto podría explicar el hecho de que siempre quisiera estar cerca de Rose, mi cerebro trabajaba realmente rápido, tratando de pensar el porqué si Potter odiaba a Rose le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero antes de que yo pudiese darle respuesta alguna, Emma me la dio, cuando dijo sonriendo ampliamente:

"siempre te ha gustado Malfoy, deberías aceptarlo, y ponerte en acción, puesto que solo te quedan quince días para evitar, que se case con la chica equivocada"

Siento que el aire me falta, ¿Cómo era posible que Lily estuviese enamorada de él? Cuando miles de veces había dejado claro su desagrado hacia mí, con miles de insultos, respuestas mordaces y miradas de asco? Simplemente no era posible, aunque ahora entendía porque la necesidad de pasar tiempo con Rose, era para pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que no me despegaba de Rosie ni un segundo,** JODER**, estoy confundido… ahora le gusto a Potter, lo que me da una oportunidad para por fin probar sus rojos labios, pero aún estaba Rose, yo creo que amo a Rose, un momento… ¿Acaso he dicho **CREO**? No claro que no, yo **AMO** a Rosie, verdad?

_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••

Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo, no voy a mentir, me fluyo bastante fácil, tanto que me atreví a escribir cosas que NUNCA había escrito, realmente me gusta esta historia, ojalá les guste a ustedes también y no se convierta en lo que se convirtió mi otro fic... bueno pero no importa, este realmente me gusta :D no lo puedo ocultar , literalmente desbordo felicidad xD gracias a los que han estado pendientes de mi historia, y gracias a **_ania-coug_** que cree que no le hago caso, pero si lo hago xD en verdad gracias por todo, vale creo que eso es todo por hoy...

nos leemos pronto

**_~Sophie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_

_**Capítulo 4**_

**Lily P.O.V**

Después de un doloroso despertar (la verdad la arena no es el mejor lugar para dormir) decidí ir al hotel, al entrar al vestíbulo, las personas me miraban algo extraño, no le di importancia y caminé hasta donde estaban las recepcionistas , estas me miraron horrorizadas, aún no entendía el porqué de sus miradas, las ignore y dije:

"Buenos días, ¿podrían por favor decirme en que cuarto se encuentra alojada Emma Zabini?"

Empezaron a reír y ninguna me respondió, hasta que una de ellas, tomó aire, y me dijo, está alojada en la habitación 1701, di las gracias y me marché bastante molesta por el comportamiento de ellas, tomé el elevador y marqué el piso 17, subió rápidamente y al abrirse la puerta me encontré con Emma, al verme no pudo evitar reírse, esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso, ¿qué rayos tenía en la cara, un troll? Debo decir que la ira en mi se desato, y grité tantos improperios e insultos , que Emma se quedó petrificada, después de aquel incidente, básicamente arranqué las llaves de las manos de Emma, y fui a la habitación, entré al baño , me miré al espejo y lo entendí todo…. Tenía mi cabello desastroso, estaba enredado y lleno de arena y algas, mi mejilla estaba roja e hinchada, mi maquillaje estaba corrido y mi vestido tenía un agujero enorme en la parte delantera, no culpaba a las demás personas, yo también me reiría si viese a alguien así , tan rápido como se fue la ira, llego la culpabilidad, realmente traté mal a Emma, debo disculparme con ella, pero primero lo primero, me di una ducha, sequé mi cabello y me puse un lindo vestido color amarillo, ya estaba presentable, ahora solo debía buscar a mi madre para que me ayudase con un hechizo para disimular la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento de mi mejilla, llamé a su habitación (o al menos eso pensé) apenas contestaron dije:

"mamá, necesito ayuda con… mi mejilla, no preguntes porqué ahora, solo te diré que la mano de Rose paso accidentalmente por mi cara"

Un rubio, al otro lado de la línea, dijo riéndose y con un tono bastante sarcástico:

"Buenos días Potter…. No soy tu madre, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cómo es que mi delicada novia te ha dado una bofetada?"

Casi muero de un pequeño infarto al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz, ¿Por qué Merlín permitía que me ocurriesen cosas así? ¿Por qué de todos los números de habitaciones, accidentalmente tenía que haber marcado el de Malfoy? Tomé aire y dije:

"Lo siento Malfoy no era mi intención, marqué el número equivocado, nos vemos luego"

No le di tiempo a responder simplemente colgué el teléfono, y ahí estaba en ese pequeño momento en el que solo quisieras desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, para jamás tener que volver ver a alguien, afortunadamente ese momento no duró mucho, porque llamaron a la puerta, era Lyssander, aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, abrí la puerta y dije:

"Hola Lyss, ¿necesitas algo?"

Pero el no respondió nada, simplemente me besó.

¿Qué sentí? No lo sé, solo sé que le devolví el beso casi con la misma pasión y desespero como él me lo dio, pero rápidamente el contacto paró, no fui yo quien lo hizo, fue Lyssander, me miró fijamente por unos segundos y me dijo:

"Lily te he amado desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi, eres la única persona en el mundo que hace que mi corazón se pare con una sola sonrisa…"

No le deje terminar, lo besé con desesperación, en qué momento terminó el sin camisa, no sé… pero cuando lo vi sin camisa, pude ver uno de los más perfectos cuerpos que alguna vez he visto, perdí la conciencia, me llené de lujuria, deseo y pasión, cuando menos pensé ya no teníamos nada de ropa, y para resumir un poco, me follé a mi mejor amigo.

_**Rose P.O.V**_

Salí del cuarto de mi tía Ginny, básicamente me dio todo un discurso, me regañó y me obligó a pedirle disculpas a Lily por haberla abofeteado, pero todo es su culpa, siempre ha vivido celosa de mí, no le culpo mi vida es perfecta tengo los padres perfectos, que siempre me dieron todo lo que pedí y lo que pido, en Hogwarts siempre fui lo que comúnmente se denominaría la "La abeja reina" todos estaban bajo mi mandato ( a excepción de los Slytherins) todas las chicas querían ser como yo y todos los chicos morían por mí, mis calificaciones eran perfectas, las más perfectas de mi generación para ser más específica , y por último pero no menos importante mi novio, y ahora prometido es Scorpius Malfoy, sí, el más joven de los malfoys es ahora mi prometido, me casaré con él en menos de veinte días, y he organizado la más hermosa y perfecta boda en la playa, bueno casi todo es perfecto, lo único que sobra en boda y en mi vida es mi pequeña prima Lily, desde que salimos de casa ha querido sabotear mi boda, y el más último de esta serie de acontecimientos con lo que pretende acabar mi boda, fue anoche, amablemente le pedí el favor de que se midiese el vestido, pero no le dio la gana, eso logró colmar mi paciencia así que levanté mi mano y le pegué en la cara, y muy educadamente me fui a mi habitación, todo habría salido bien si la entrometida de su amiga Emma no le hubiese contado nada a mi tía, pero lo hizo y heme aquí caminando hacia la habitación de Lily a _**"pedir disculpas" **_ solo lo haré porque me han obligado a hacerlo, sino no lo haría; en fin cuando llegué a la habitación pasó la cosa más graciosa del mundo , Lyssander escapaba de la habitación de Lily, tenía el cabello desarreglado, no tenía camisa, la llevaba en la mano junto con sus zapatos y la cara que hizo al verme fue Épica, no hay otra palabra para describir la expresión de terror que tenía el más guapo de los gemelos Scamander , yo solo me quedé quieta mirándolo mientras él salía corriendo hacia su habitación, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Lily Potter se había follado a su mejor amigo y en que a mi tío Harry le iba a encantar la noticia, tomé el elevador marqué el número 19, debía contárselo a Scorpius, a ver si así deja de echarle miraditas a mi prima y recuerda que seré yo, la futura señora Malfoy.

_••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_••••_•••••_••••_

Hola! he regresado después de veinte años sin actualizar, solo espero que bueno... alguien siga leyendo este fic :3 ojalá les haya gustado enserio que hice lo mejor que pude , si no les gusta algo diganmelo me gustaría saber... así que bueno, les dejo debo dormir.

Sophie.


End file.
